Vacation
by serenesirens
Summary: Set during Skyfall when James is thought to be "dead", but on vacation. A tanned skinned beauty keeps his company. M for drinking, language, and sexual content.
His eyes darted repeatedly. First at the scorpion resting on the back of his hand then at the shot of tequila tilted towards his lips then at the dark haired beauty next to him in the exact same position as him. His eyes continued to dance. Scorpion. Tequila. Beauty. Over and over until his raised his hand a bit higher and the scorpions tail rose as if to strike. He didn't even notice that the crowd was cheering until they stooped suddenly. He breathed in sharply and looked up briefly to see the young woman smirking slightly. He turned his attention to the scorpion once again and slowly began to raise the glass further towards his lips.

The crowd slowly began to make noises again and the scorpion seemed to be getting agitated. He knew he had to take the shot soon. He gazed at the girl and she seemed to have the same idea forming. Almost simultaneously they each tipped the glass back, felt the alcohol burn their throat, and pop the scorpion up into the air before trapping it under the glass. The crowd roared cheering as loud as they could some stomping their feet, which didn't add much since they were stomping on sand.

The young woman still had that smirk on her face. She leaned in slowly prompting him to lean in too, so he could hear her. "Not many people can keep up."

"Is that a compliment or a challenge?" He half-smiled sliding a little closer to her almost touching her shoulder.

"Whatever you want it to be." She smiled before bending over the bar slightly grabbing the bottle of tequila and refilling our glasses. Her voice was rich and smooth like scotch and her Colombian accent bore through a bit. Her bronzed skin made her yellow bikini top and colorful sarong look brighter. Her dark haired swayed and flowed in the warm night breeze and when he leaned in towards her he could smell sea water and the lightest amount of perfume, something floral. She clinked her glass to mine saying "salud" before swallowing the burning liquid. I followed suit and then she grabbed the bottle with one hand and my hand in the other. She dragged me towards to water and kept going until the water reached to about our knees. She took a swig from the bottle then passed it to me. We continued like this for a while letting the water cool us down and sand bury our toes beneath the water.

A breeze flowed through the air blowing her air behind her and he gazed at her as she leaned her head back closing her eyes and breathing in the salty, night air. When she opened them again she found him still staring at her and took a sip from the bottle before reaching up to kiss him. When their lips touched the taste of tequila and lust washed over the both. But it wasn't the fast paced passion he was expecting. It was slow, sultry, and oh so addicting. Her lips were soft, but her teeth weren't. Every time she bit his bottom lip it was enough to make his hands grip her a little tighter wherever they were and then she would suck on it as an apology. And her fucking hands. They were everywhere. Moving just as slow as her lips savoring every inch of him. Every once in a while, she dug her nails into his back and arms ever so lightly and a small groan would form in the back of his throat. The combination of that sound and his hands digging into her behind made her body shutter.

He broke the kiss and nodded towards the tiny house resembling a high end shack down the beach. They walked towards it with their arms wrapped around each other groping and rubbing each other's flesh. Usually he felt rushed, impatient when it came to hooking up with total strangers- wham, bam, thank you ma'am kind of attitude, but not with her not with… "What's your name?" He had never thought to ask. Odd. He lifted the bottle to his mouth.

"Mariana." She looked up at him with a calm, dreamy expression.

"Marina," he whispered. "I'm James." He felt his expression mirroring hers. Mariana stood on her tip toes and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"James," she whispered back with a tiny smile on her face. Then they continued their minor trek.

He opened the door walking in first as she followed closely behind holding his hand. She closed the door and leaned against it, so when he kept walking their hands broke apart. James immediately turned back to see her soft body against the hard door. He walked over standing in front of her in no time and she had to tilt her head up in order to see him clearly. His large muscular body seemed larger in this smaller space. One of his hands gripped her waist and the other was placed on the side of her neck, but his thumb caressed her cheek. Mariana put her thumbs into his pants lazily back towards his hips. They just stared at each other for a moment and he brushed his thumb over her soft, plump lips subconsciously licked his own. She took a deep breath and he could see her chest rise and fall. He leaned in while pushing his knee in between her legs causing her legs to spread just a tiny bit. The act made her body shudder in anticipation. Her hands began stroking up and down his back lightly at first with the tips of her fingers then added a little pressure with her finger nails every once in a while. Every time she used her finger nails to lightly scratch him she felt his muscles twitch the tiniest amount. It made her smile.

Mariana felt his knee hitch up a little higher, but not quite to where she wanted it to be. With her back against the wall, she slid down until she felt the pressure from his knee and began to grind slowly, rocking back and forth side to side. Her eyes closed briefly as the heavenly sensations washed over and her mouth fell open her breathing heavier. She opened her eyes to see James staring intently at her. His eyes shouldered and became darker making it difficult for Mariana to concentrate on the way her hips were moving. She tilted her head back still keeping eye contact, but shut them just as her clit rubbed so deliciously against his thigh causing a moan to slip from her sweet mouth. Her cheeks were flushed getting pinker by the second. Her moans were music to his ears- some were low and throaty and other were higher and more needy. Either way, James' pants weren't getting attention in the right spot for his liking.

He kissed her open mouth and grabbed her waist turning her suddenly so her back was to his front. She whimpered from the loss of contact on her clit, but began to rub her ass against James' pressing bulge. But the contact was close enough for either of them. James gripped her hip pulling her tighter and closer and wrapped his large hand around the front of her neck tilting it to the side so he could kiss her neck. Mariana felt his soft, sweet lips combined with the scruff he had growing on his face and started to grind harder and deeper. The pressure felt fucking amazing. He bit her neck slightly and a raspy groan formed in the back of his throat. She moaned in response. That sound always drove her wild. She felt his hands slid down her stomach and into his bikini bottoms. As soon as his fingers touched her clit she gasped and her hips moved slower her concentration now elsewhere. James groaned as soon as he felt how wet she was. She was fucking soaked. If she wasn't wearing those bottoms she'd be dripping down her legs. He rubbed in tiny little circles over and over and over and she arched her back into his crotch shaking a little.

James didn't rush, but he wasn't slow either. It was light and torturous and then it was a bit rougher and faster. It was a deadly dance that she never wanted to learn. There was no pattern. No knowing what's next. Just the shock and pleasure of his next move. She felt the warmth beginning to build inside of her. If he kept this up she definitely going to come. And that's what happened. She grabbed onto the hand that was still on her neck and the wrist that was in her bottoms and her entire body convulsed shaking and she let out a sound that was half between a grunt and a moan. She laid her head against the door as her body came down from her orgasmic high. James' hand was still rubbing, but not in a particular place. Just feeling her wetness. He turned Mariana slowly and waited until her eyes opened to stick his fingers coated in her juices in his mouth. He suckled his fingers for about a minute and she was still squirmy. She grabbed his hand from his mouth and sucked on them immediately after only for a moment before kissing him so she could taste herself on his tongue.

James continued to kiss her as he picked her up and walked towards the bed. Mariana wrapped her legs around his waist and held his face in her hands kissing him slowly and deeply- her brain still hazy from her recent orgasm. When he reached the bed he turned and sat back so that Mariana could place her knees on the bed on either side of him. She took her hands, which were still resting on his face and moved them to the back of head- lightly scratching the back of his hair and top of his neck with her fingernails. As she dragged her nails down his back and arms, she could hear him groan a little in the back of his throat. She smiled slightly as she continued to kiss him. James rubbed his hands all over her back, ass, and legs. He'd start at her waist feeling her smooth skin then slide them over her ass gripping it hard enough to make her squeal a little every time he did it and then he would bring his hands up and drag them across her thighs gripping a little there too. When she began to grind on his very stiff erection, he placed on hand on her hip helping her grind harder with more pressure and the other stayed rubbing and squeezing her ass. She sighed in the middle of their kiss and all the sensations surrounded her. His soft lips. Large, rough hands. Hard cock. Smooth, muscled body. Scruffy cheeks. She grabbed his face with one hand and lifted her lips from his. She gazed into his eyes as she slowly bit his lip. He gazed back with a look of pure desire. It made her stomach fill with a dozen fluttering butterflies. Mariana pushed his body back so he was forced to lay on the bed. She was currently sitting on his stomach and she cocked her head realizing something. They were both still pretty much clothed. She put her hands under his shirt to feel his body. First, she grazed over his lower stomach feeling his happy trail before moving upwards towards his chest. She flicked his nipple with her finger and noticed his eyes were half closed. Half watching her half enjoying her hands on him. When she reached a little higher she began to tug upwards, which he understood immediately as shirt off. He lifted his body and hands up a bit so she could pull his shirt, but when she almost had it off she left it entangled around his wrists, so it arms would have to stay above his head. He looked her in the eye and saw a soft smirk on her face before she bent her head down to kiss his neck. James closed his eyes. She suckled there briefly and then her lips continued to kiss him moving down until she reached his chest. Her lips grazed his nipple and then she stuck out her tongue to lick it. She heard him cough in the back of his throat trying to hide his pleasure. She suckled on his nipple before biting it and the groan that was returned was music to her ears. She looked up at his face and smiled before continuing her way down. She kissed the area right above the button on his pants and then nipped at it.

Mariana sat up and looked at James as he lay on the bed hands above his head and she noticed his breathing was deeper and faster making his chest rise and fall rhythmically. She undid the button and zipper to his pants freeing his erection. She bent her face toward it slowly watching his face the entire time. When she licked the precum off the tip his jaw clenched and when she sucked lightly on the tip he threw his head back and groaned. It wasn't enough, but it was everything. She paid special attention to the over sensitized tip for another minute just to watch him squirm. When he began to move a little more seeming impatient, she suddenly lowered her mouth all the way down his cock and began to suck hard. Moving up and down and twisting her lips around it. When she reached the tip she licked it carefully then moved back down licking the underside. She could feel the power in James' now powerless body. His hands were in fists, his hips were rocking back and forth trying to push his cock deeper in her mouth, but she was in control. Every time it hit the back of her throat he would moan loudly, which made her want to make him make that noise again. His breathing was getting huskier and faster and she could tell he was close. She took one of her hands and massaged his balls as she continued to suck and lick. All of a sudden he cried out her name and pushed his hips up pushing his cock deep into her mouth and came. She held his hips down and continued to suck as she swallowed his cum. When he stopped moving his hips and fell back completely on the bed, she licked his cock slowly and lightly cleaning it and licked the tip ever so slightly to give his body a little shock of pleasure.

Mariana crawled upwards until she was curled up half on his chest. She pulled his shirt freeing his hands and they automatically found her face and brought her lips to his. He kissed her passionately and he could taste himself on her. He pulled his lips back still trying to catch his breath. She pressed her lips to chest as she laid there listening to his breathing return to a more normal pace. She closed her eyes and began to fall asleep her head moving up and down on his chest at the pace of his breathing. She felt the warmth of a blanket on top of her and a kiss on her forehead before drifting off to sleep content.


End file.
